Palavras
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Palavras não bastam para Inuyasha e Kikyou expressarem o que realmente sentem um pelo outro. (RomanceSongfic)


**PALAVRAS**

**Por Andréa Meiouh**

* * *

Tudo tinha acabado. A busca, a perseguição, o perigo. Tinha uma vida de paz e amigos, coisas que jamais imaginara possuir. Por que então se sentia tão vazio?

Do alto de um prédio, olhava a paisagem tão diferente. Sentia falta do verde, do barulho dos grilos, do cheiro de terra molhada após a chuva... Sentia falta da presença calma dela.

Por cinqüenta anos, tentara esquecê-la, odiá-la. Simplesmente não podia. As coisas não eram simples para um meio-youkai como ele. Não queria alimentar a falsa esperança que podia ser feliz como as outras pessoas, que um dia parariam de olhá-lo como uma aberração.

Ela foi a primeira pessoa que deu um gesto amigo, um sorriso carinhoso. Antes dela, ninguém... Somente Izayoi. E depois dela, Kagome...

Kagome, tão parecida e tão diferente... Tem certeza que ela entenderá sua decisão. Só queria a felicidade dele, do mesmo modo que ele queria, do fundo do coração, a dela.

_Ando por aí querendo te encontrar_

_Em cada esquina paro em cada olhar_

_Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar  
Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva_

"Kikyou...?"

O rosto tranqüilo da sacerdotisa voltou-se levemente assim que ouviu sua irmã mais nova chamar. Era estranho pensar que era mais velha que Kaede. Sorriu de leve ao olhar para as mãos sujas de terra. Estava de volta ao mundo dos vivos graças a ação da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Sentia repleta de vida, tinha o futuro pela frente... A única coisa que faltava era Inuyasha.

Seu coração ardia pelo meio-youkai, da mesma forma como ardera a cinqüenta anos atrás. Morrera de tristeza, por não suportar o fato de tê-lo lacrado na árvore sagrada. Podia curar-se com a Jóia, mas preferiu seguir o mesmo destino dele... Não seria justo, nem com ele... E nem com ela...

Agora tinha uma nova oportunidade de viver, de ser feliz. Ia aproveitar. Era uma mulher comum, que podia amar livremente.

"Irmã, já está tarde...", a voz de Kaede chamou sua atenção novamente. "Não precisa pegar mais ervas".

"Está tudo bem, Kaede... Não vou me demorar", disse para tranqülizar a outra. "Assim que terminar aqui, vou me lavar no rio, está bem?".

"Tenha cuidado", concordou a velha.

_Minha dávida _

_Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será _

_Palavras apenas _

O pôr do sol tingia de vermelho e laranja o céu da região de Musashi. Era bom sentir o ar puro e revigorante do passado novamente. Ergueu os olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso. Não se sentia culpado. Tinha feito a escolha muito tempo atrás, só precisava tomar a decisão e a tinha tomado agora.

Num movimento rápido, pôs-se a correr e pular por entre as árvores, as folhas roçando-lhe os cabelos e o rosto. Aquele era seu lugar! Para sentir-se completo, faltava apenas uma coisa. Parou no galho de uma árvore alta e aspirou o ar, sentindo as diferentes nuances de aromas. Um em especial fez com que seus sentidos ficassem alertas.

Era ela!

_Palavras pequenas _

_Palavras momentos _

_Palavras, palavras _

_Palavras, palavras _

_Palavras ao vento_

Kikyou lavou-se no rio, deixando a água fria banhar-lhe o corpo, tirar a sujeira e revigorar a alma. Estava quase adormecida quando sentiu uma energia tão familiar e tão querida se aproximando.

Não podia ser... Ele não tinha ido para o futuro? Com Kagome?

Levantou-se e pegou as roupas. Estava vestida quando ele chegou à margem do riacho. Kikyou sentiu o coração acelerar. Aqueles olhos dourados tão belos, tão profundos, tão transparentes. Ela o amava, sempre amaria. Podia entender a situação da garota... Quem não se encantaria por aqueles cabelos prateados, por aquelas orelhinhas macias?

"Kikyou..."

Lá estava ela. Livre da sombra do Naraku e do grande fardo que tinha sobre os ombros, Kikyou era uma nova mulher. Bela, tranqüila, feliz. Podia sentir a serenidade dela em cada poro, em cada fibra de seu corpo.

"Inuyasha...".

Não precisaram falar mais nada. Não precisavam de palavras.

Kikyou abriu os braços e seu meio-youkai caminhou na direção dela e aninhou-se em seu colo. Trocaram um abraço apertado, saudoso, repleto de promessas. Estavam juntos e era isso que importava. Preocupariam-se com o futuro quando esteve chegasse. Queriam apenas saciar a saudade que tinham no coração.

**FIM  
**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem, o mundo não acabou, se é isso que as pessoas que me conhecem estiverem pensando. Sim, escrevi um InuYasha/Kikyou. É meu presente de Natal para Miko-sama. Querida, espero que goste. Sei que ficou curtinho... Foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo com esse casal. É de coração! Feliz Natal!_


End file.
